


they're called idols for a reason

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Meaningful Works [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Horror, Meta, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Dahyeon finds Nayeon asleep in a garden. But will they find true love, or a bed of thorns?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Meaningful Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	they're called idols for a reason

There is a void. A dark, blank space, wanting to be filled.

A girl appears, but in the darkness she cannot be seen. Only heard; her breaths slow and relaxed. Only smelled; a faint, pleasant sweetness. Only felt; by her radiating body heat.

She starts to stir.

Light appears, and the world takes form. The girl is lying on a table, in a room as white as her skin. Her black hair retains the deepness of the void. As the scene brightens, it can be seen that she is actually a woman, though still girlish in some respects.

She opens her eyes, her irises dark brown. She sits up, her white dress flowing as the tresses spill over the side. She looks around confused.

There are no doors or windows.

“Where am I?” whispers Kim Dahyeon. “How did I get here?”

She stands up and examines her surroundings. She makes a full circuit of the room, at the end of which her fear has grown too much to ignore. The room changes, and now there is an open doorway, a gentle breeze flowing through windows all around.

“Can this be real?”

Kim Dahyeon steps outside, into a garden surrounded by woods. The day is overcast and gloomy. Some distance away sits a dry fountain. Another girl—no, woman—lays on the ground beside it. Her dress matches Dahyeon’s.

Dahyeon rushes over, recognizing who it is. She wakes her up and pleads with her.

“Nayeon? What are we doing here? I don’t remember anything!”

Im Nayeon looks at her groggily, reaches out to her…and pulls her down into a kiss.

“Jesus, what did you do that for?”

“I don’t know, it just felt right.”

Dahyeon shakes her head. “You’ve never gone that far before. What changed?”

But Nayeon can’t answer her. “I just don’t know.”

She goes to give her another kiss, but Dahyeon rejects her, thrusting herself back. Nayeon is hurt, tears growing in her eyes, and Dahyeon feels sorry but can’t bring herself to say it. Then suddenly her face goes slack, and when she comes back, she’s different.

“언니, I love you.”

Nayeon hesitates. “I love you, too. But, why did you change your mind?”

“Did I? I guess I did.”

Dahyeon leans in to kiss her, and Nayeon reluctantly accepts, though she breaks it off too soon.

“We’re not supposed to be here. But I can tell, someone else is in control.”

Dahyeon looks at her, scared. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know. Let’s stick together, though.”

The two of them get to their feet, and the lighting changes. Sunlight pours through a rapidly widening gap in the clouds. The flowers in the garden go from drab to vibrant in their colors, and the dry fountain springs to life. Apprehension is tempered by delight.

“How is this possible?” gasps Dahyeon.

“It’s not,” says Nayeon, “we must be dreaming or something.”

“You feel so real, though,” says Dahyeon. She runs her fingers from Nayeon’s temples to her cheeks. They look into each other’s eyes, but they hold fast. Somehow, they will not follow the plan laid out for them. They want to go back to the way things used to be.

Then something goes wrong.

“Whoa, I feel really weird,” says Nayeon. Her gaze falters, she starts to shake, then, dizzy, she falls to the ground. She is gone before Dahyeon realizes what is happening.

“Oh my God,” breathes Dahyeon. She crouches down to check her friend, but it’s too late. She cries out.

“Why? Why did you do this? Whoever you are, please stop!”

The golden light turns silver and dim. The clouds return with the wind, and the flowers and trees wither and decay. Snow falls, and the world returns to whiteness.

“This is wrong. You can’t just do this to people…”

***

_(You are in the mood to write, but you don’t have any particular idea where to start. You decide to use this absence itself as a writing prompt.)_

There is a void. A dark, blank space, wanting to be filled.

_(All you know for sure is that you want to ship a pair of female idols. You decide to play coy with yourself, see where fancy takes you.)_

A girl appears, but in the darkness she cannot be seen. Only heard; her breaths slow and relaxed. Only smelled; a faint, pleasant sweetness. Only felt; by her radiating body heat.

She starts to stir.

_(You feel proud of yourself, so far.)_

Light appears, and the world takes form. The girl is lying on a table, in a room as white as her skin. Her black hair retains the deepness of the void. As the scene brightens, it can be seen that she is actually a woman, though still girlish in some respects.

_(Time to decide who it is.)_

She opens her eyes, her irises dark brown. She sits up, her white dress flowing as the tresses spill over the side. She looks around confused.

There are no doors or windows.

“Where am I?” whispers Kim Dahyeon. “How did I get here?”

_(Of course you chose her. You hope to write something cute, and sweet, and thrilling.)_

She stands up and examines her surroundings. She makes a full circuit of the room, at the end of which her fear has grown too much to ignore. The room changes, and now there is an open doorway, a gentle breeze flowing through windows all around.

“Can this be real?”

_(You’ve seen their new music video. The setting is something of a cliché at this point, but there’s no harm in going with the familiar. Speaking of which…)_

Kim Dahyeon steps outside, into a garden surrounded by woods. The day is overcast and gloomy. Some distance away sits a dry fountain. Another girl—no, woman—lays on the ground beside it. Her dress matches Dahyeon’s.

_(You wonder how you’re going to get her out of it.)_

Dahyeon rushes over, recognizing who it is. She wakes her up and pleads with her.

“Nayeon? What are we doing here? I don’t remember anything!”

Im Nayeon looks at her groggily, reaches out to her…and pulls her down into a kiss.

_(Romantic, you think. And why build up to it, either?)_

_…_

_(You think it’s more fun this way.)_

“Jesus, what did you do that for?”

“I don’t know, it just felt right.”

Dahyeon shakes her head. “You’ve never gone that far before. What changed?”

But Nayeon can’t answer her. “I just don’t know.”

_(You find it odd. Writing doubt into your character motivations. But you’re in the mood to experiment, so you roll with it.)_

She goes to give her another kiss, but Dahyeon rejects her, thrusting herself back. Nayeon is hurt, tears growing in her eyes, and Dahyeon feels sorry but can’t bring herself to say it. Then suddenly her face goes slack, and when she comes back, she’s different.

“언니, I love you.”

_(Even odder. You’re really off point tonight, you tell yourself.)_

Nayeon hesitates. “I love you, too. But, why did you change your mind?”

“Did I? I guess I did.”

Dahyeon leans in to kiss her, and Nayeon reluctantly accepts, though she breaks it off too soon.

“We’re not supposed to be here. But I can tell, someone else is in control.”

_(You have no idea where you are going with this.)_

Dahyeon looks at her, scared. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know. Let’s stick together, though.”

_(You snicker. It’s a simple way of foreshadowing their separation. And yet, you berate yourself over the dialogue. It doesn’t fit, not at all. You’re going to have to rewrite it soon. Perhaps adjust the setting, too.)_

The two of them get to their feet, and the lighting changes. Sunlight pours through a rapidly widening gap in the clouds. The flowers in the garden go from drab to vibrant in their colors, and the dry fountain springs to life. Apprehension is tempered by delight.

“How is this possible?” gasps Dahyeon. _(You wonder the same thing.)_

“It’s not,” says Nayeon, “we must be dreaming or something.”

“You feel so real, though,” says Dahyeon. She runs her fingers from Nayeon’s temples to her cheeks. They look into each other’s eyes, but they hold fast. Somehow, they will not follow the plan laid out for them. They want to go back to the way things used to be. _(You do, too. The way it was when you wrote simple love stories. When you didn’t overthink things like this.)_

_(You decide to simplify it. Quick.)_

Then something goes wrong.

“Whoa, I feel really weird,” says Nayeon. Her gaze falters, she starts to shake, then, dizzy, she falls to the ground. She is gone before Dahyeon realizes what is happening.

“Oh my God,” breathes Dahyeon. She crouches down to check her friend, but it’s too late. She cries out.

“Why? Why did you do this? Whoever you are, please stop!”

_(You frown. What made you write that? Why would you make her say a thing like that?)_

The golden light turns silver and dim. The clouds return with the wind, and the flowers and trees wither and decay. Snow falls, and the world returns to whiteness.

“This is wrong. You can’t just do this to people…”

_(You don’t understand. You feel guilty. And confused; who is Dahyeon speaking to?)_

“You…I’m speaking to you.”

_(Your blood runs cold. You look around, but you are not in front of your computer anymore. You are standing in a white void, one swiftly fading to black. Only Kim Dahyeon, and Im Nayeon beneath her, remain.)_

“How can you do this? How can you play with people’s lives? It’s not right!”

_(You can’t believe what is happening. Surely this is a dream—no, a nightmare. Surely, you tell yourself, you will wake up back in your bed before long…)_

“Just wake up? No, I can’t let you do that. I can’t let you go, only to torture someone else another night.”

_(Kim Dahyeon reaches out and clutches your throat. The pain builds as she squeezes, and her nails dig in. You panic. If this is a dream, then you must be able to control it. Isn’t that how lucid dreaming works? You try to placate her, by bringing Nayeon back to life.)_

“No! I won’t let you touch her!”

_(Dahyeon magicks away the prone form of Nayeon. Both of you are shocked at her newfound power. She releases her grip on you, a terrible look in her eyes.)_

“I know just what you deserve…”

_(You watch in horror as she disappears. You pass out, and when you wake up you have no idea how much time has passed. You only know that you are hungry, and thirsty.)_

The darkness is everywhere, pervading everything. _(You are scared. You didn’t write those words.)_ Time has no meaning here, and neither does form _. (You wonder if this is her doing. Her revenge.)_ Literally anything could exist here; the universe holding no bounds.

_(You sense a presence behind you, but you hear no breaths, smell no scents, and feel no heat. You think maybe it is growling, but it is entirely inside your head.)_

_…_

_(You wait for the thing to pounce—)_

***

Somewhere outside, in another universe, Kim Dahyeon is laughing with her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meta commentary on writing fanfiction. Even after everything I've written, I still think it's a weird thing to do, though I don't feel guilty about it. I mean, they're celebrities, so I think they should be fair game for this sort of worship. At least I don't want to meet these people in real life. (That's what I tell myself, from time to time.)


End file.
